Chapter 1
Coming up the hill I saw the full view of the school for the first time. I had seen it many times before but only the top of the school because that's all Google Street View would allow me to see. There were approximately two halls with a gym in the middle. I learned that partially from my dad and partially from Google Maps. Google Maps has come in handy quite a lot. That's why I love it. "Are you sure you have everything?" asked my Dad. "Yes I;m sure" I said. Oh, I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Ethan Conners. I am a 14 year old teen boy who has recently moved from Elsocket, Virginia a town of about 540,000 people. It was the best town ever with some new venue for me to find every day. But here in Yellston, Georgia. I've only seen an antique, and hardware store. I've seen two gas stations with sky-high prices per gallon. I've seen a small flower shop and a restaurant called Seal's. I'm guessing it's called that for that for the last name of the owner since this is a town with only about three hundred people. But let's get back to business. I am here, I do not like it and I want to go back to the wonderdul town where I grew up. Even though I know that is impossible it will be only four short years until I'm free to do whatever I want. "ETHAN! Get out the car!" shouted my dad. I had been dalaying this moment for a while. I simply did not want to go into that building. I did not know anybody in there I wanted to reamin out here with my dad; at least he is one person I know in this tiny town. "Go on in and tell the Secretary you're the new student and she will direct you to your classes, I've already had it sorted out." said my dad. "Bye dad, love you." I said sadly. So I found the way into the office area. I had to wait a few moments for someone to come to help me. While I waited I looked around. There seemed to be a fish tank in the corner that was alive with fish. The office area was painted a plain white with a few strips of blue at the top and bottom of the room. There even seemed to be windows on the wall behind me letting me see the trophy cases, the library and the... "Are you the new student Ethan Conners?" said the woman that came out of nowhere. "Yes I am." I replied. :"Come, follow me, I'll get your schedule and then show you around the school." Said the woman. "By the way my name is Mrs. Circle and your name is Ethan right?" Said the woman. "Yes, Ma'am" I replied. The woman who called herself Mrs. Circle was now walking down a small hallway and then turned into a room on the right. I had no choice but to follow her. When I finally got into the room she was shuffling around some papaers on a desk in the corner. "Ah, here it is, Ethan Conners; 1st block: Physical Education/Health, 2nd Block: Math I, 3rd Block, Englsih Composition I, and finally, 4th Block: Business." Said Mrs. Circle. "No technology classes?" I asked. Mrs. Circle gave me a wierd look and I knew instantly that I said somwthing wrong. "Not any class just for technology, but Business and Financial Literacy have a room filled with computers. They are the '''ONLY '''room with computers. All others have current encyclopedias for your convienence." replied Mrs. Circle with a harsh tone. I was taken aghast. Never before had I heard anything so demaning. Never had I heard that in such harsh tones, never.... "Alright now, come on, let's get to your class, follow me." Said Mrs. Circle. We continued on down the hall for about twenty feet when we turned right and went down a long hallway. This one seems identical to the one where I entered the building although the rooms seem slightly smaller than the other hall. We arrived at room 309 where I sign on the door says "Mind your p's and q's they can get tricky in algebra". "Well thats the first sign of humor since I entered this building." I said quietly. Mrs. Circle knocked three times and a skinny caucasian woman came to the door. "High there" said the stranger. "Who is this?" she asked the receptionist. "This is Etahan Conners, he recently moved from Elsocket, Virginia. He seems very nervous so be careful with him", Said the receptionist. I then enter the class with 48 eyeballs staring right at me. I counted twenty-three students plus the teacher before I blacked out. I didn't even have enough time to make out the words the teacher said before I hit the ground. Category:Chapters